total_moonmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach
Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach is the 20th and final episode in the season. Plot synopsis The Finale of SBF2 consisting of Paul and Kneesocks having a relay run that eventually finishes at Plastic Beach. Plot Paul wakes up to find himself tied to a pole high above the ground. Thinking this was Kneesock's doing, he gets angry, only to find that Kneesocks is tied to the same pole as well. Monoman then greets the finalists via intercom, informing them of their final challenge: Obtain a list containing five items, then bring said items to the coast, and use the windmill islands from "Watch the Way I Navigate" to reach Moonman, Rainbow and Mac (Now a Weavile) at Plastic Beach. Once Moonman leaves the two, Kneesocks is forced to cut them both down with her scythe, where they are then both greeted by a sign from Byron and Scany respectively, informing them of the location of their list. Byron's message tells Paul that he hid it underground, while Scanty simply wrote the list along with the letter, due to her lack of intelligence, consisting of the following: A billiards ball from "Rock the House", Tiny Face's dagger, Chloe's headband, Pacifica's body, and an empty syringe from "The Boy Who Cried Raiinbow" . Paul then begins to dig for his list, while Kneesocks takes her own and begins to search. Paul eventually does the same after he digs up his own list: Byron's shovel, Shaggy's Shirt, Dedede's hammer, Pizza Steve's dead body, and a chicken from "Foggy Dilemma" . Paul then sees the chicken run by, prompting him to chase after it. While Kneesocks has barely any trouble with her own items, Paul comes across a major wall with Dedede's hammer, finding it far too heavy for Paul to carry. He decides to leave it for last and returns to Team Futa's former shelter to retrieve Shaggy's shirt, where he reveals that he will miss the place due to Shaggy and Bo leaving a major impact on his own life, giving him even more of a reason to take down the antagonistic Kneesocks for them. Once the five get their items, Kneesocks is able to get to the coast first due to Paul not being able to lift King Dedede's hammer. They are greeted by Moonman one more, informing them that they must fly to Plastic Beach via windmill islands. With that, he disappears, and the two take off at the same time. Paul, looking back at the Total Moonman island one last time, starts feeling sorrow for the ones that had died before him. Soon after takeoff, they are met with a storm, throwing Paul off his own island. He is stricken with grief, but still knows that he has to finish, so he swims for Plastic Beach instead. Eventually, Paul is abe to see his destination, only thinking that Kneesocks has beaten him by a longshot. This is proven false to Paul, as he sees Kneesocks also swimming for the island. The two notice each other, and the two begin to swim for the finish. They get to the island, only to find that it was a photo finish. Moonman fakes them out by saying it was too close to call, and disappears briefly before re-appearing. He then declares Paul the winner, and then orders Mac to "Sic 'em". The Weavile pounces on Kneesocks, ripping the demon apart before eventually killing her. Mac digs into her chest and rips out Kneesock's heart in vengeance before tossing it into the sea. Mac returns to Raiinbow's side, and Moonman gives Paul the million. Paul looks up into the sky and starts crying tears of joy, saying that his friends can rest peacefully now. 2D, residing on the island, then confronts the four with no words, and Moonman closes the episode. Appearances * Paul McCartney (20/20) * Kneesocks (20/20) * Moonman (20/20) * Raiinbow (2/20) * Mac (12/20) * 2D (cameo) (1/20) Notes & trivia * This was the first finale that did not have a gladiator challenge. * This was the third episode of SBF2 to allude to a future season. In this case, 2D's cameo is alluding to Total Moonman Colors. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}